Harry Potter and the Failed Transmutation
by OhHolyCow
Summary: During the events of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the three students stumble upon a brilliant alchemist. What will be their fate?
1. The Vision on the Train

I have done the first three chapters, and more will follow! I have added elements of Sirius Black and stuff too! Though the plot may take a slightly different course, it will all work out in the end! still checking for errors though! hope you like it!

~OhHolyCow

P.S.: The chapters will be shorter, but there will eventually be lots to read!

* * *

><p>~1~<p>

The Vision on the Train

Harry Potter and His friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were about to start their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they boarded the train that would take them there. The area was tainted with the smell of fear and insecurity, which Harry knew was caused by the escape of the mass-murderer, Sirius Black, who has escaped from Azkaban. Once Harry and his friends boarded the train, they gathered into a car where a mysterious man was already slumbering. Harry and his friends began to feel anticipation for their current year at Hogwarts. They spent much of the train ride gabbing about how exciting the year would be for them, as well as the whereabouts of Sirius Black.

To their discontent, the train stopped prematurely; they knew that something didn't feel right. All of the students began to look out the window, puzzled about the current situation. The train rocked, causing all of the windows to slam shut. "Bloody Hell!" Ron cried. "What was that?" He continued as ice began to form on the windows of the train. The flickering lights on the train finally shut off in their entirety. "There's something outside!" Ron yelled, panicked. "I'm sure that it's nothing, Ron" Hermione said, also unsure about what lurked outside of the train.

A dark creature approached the window of their car as it began to open. It was cloaked in a torn, black fabric, making it seem even more eerie. The dark creature entered the train as it began to look around the car. It glared at Harry as it began to take his life-force. Harry heard a woman scream as he passed out onto the floor. He was inside of a dark void that existed within his mind when he saw someone. He was a short boy, who had golden hair and eyes. He wore a cloak that bore the Cross of Flamel. The boy then clapped his hands as Harry awoke.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

~2~

Arrival at Hogwarts

As Harry began to come to, he saw the mysterious man in the train car ward off the dark creature. "Are you okay?" he asked as he handed Harry a small candy. "Eat it, you'll feel better. Don't worry, it's only chocolate" He continued. "Mister, what was that thing?" Hermione asked. "That was a Dementor, one of the foulest creatures on Earth. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a word with the conductor" The man said as he walked off.

"Hermione, did you hear her? A woman screamed right before I passed out" Harry said. "Harry" Hermione began. "There was no woman" She said. "But what about the boy?" Harry asked. "I saw a boy with golden hair and eyes! Don't tell me that you didn't see him!" Harry yelled. "There was no boy, Harry; you must have imagined him." Ron said.

Once the students got to Hogwarts, they gathered into the Grand Hall as the school chorus began to sing. They sat at the Gryffindor table, reminiscing about their previous years there. Harry and Ron looked back at the Slytherin table, noticing Draco Malfoy and his cronies mocking Harry for passing out on the train. "Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he turned Harry's head back to the table.

"Welcome students!" Dumbledore bellowed with mirth. "This year, we have a new professor, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts! Please assist me in welcoming Mr. R. J. Lupin!" Dumbledore said as the man on the train stood up. "Hey! That's the man who gave you the chocolate!" Hermione said as she looked at Harry. "Also help me in welcoming out new Magical Creatures teacher, Mr. Rubius Hagrid!" Dumbledore yelled as many students applauded. "Now students, this year, we will be serving host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until Sirius Black is captured. Do not worry, they will not harm you, unless you give them a reason to. Now, off to you're dorms!" Dumbledore said as the students left the Grand Hall.


	3. The Alchemist Appears

~3~

The Alchemist Appears

On the way to Gryffindor house, the three took a detour to the courtyard. They gazed up at the stars, glad to be back at Hogwarts when they suddenly heard a moan, as if someone was in pain. The three frantically looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. "Do you hear that?" Ron asked. "Yea, it sounds like someone is in pain!" Harry yelled. "It sounds like it's coming from over there!" Hermione yelled as she pointed towards the bushes. The three students scrambled towards the bushes as Harry parted them. The three stared at him in shock and horror. It was the boy from the vision, covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Hermione cried. "It…it's him" Harry said in a meek and petrified tone. "It's who, Harry" Ron said, still trying to take in what was happening. "The boy…the boy from my vision!" Harry continued. "What?" Ron and Hermione screamed. He was a small boy with golden hair and eyes, just like the vision on the train, except his hair was striped with shades of crimson from the blood that enveloped him. The students continued to stare at him when he let out a moan of agony.

"He's still alive!" Ron yelled. "He needs medical attention! Let's take him to the nurse!" Harry yelled as Professor McGonagall walked through the courtyard. "What are you children doing up?" She calmly asked as Harry pointed to him. Mrs. McGonagall's eyes widened as she screamed. "We must get him to the nurse, on the double!" She cried as the four lifted him. Their faces began to turn blue as they realized how heavy he was. "Good god he's heavy!" Ron yelled. "How can someone so short be so heavy?" McGonagall yelled.

As they got to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing, they placed the boy on one of the beds and approached her. "Poppy! These students found this strange boy covered in blood in the bushes! Please hurry and take care of him before he bleeds to death!" McGonagall cried. "What the Hell? You found him in the bushes? I will treat him at once!" Poppy bellowed.

Once Madame Pomfrey treated his wounds, the boy began to come to. "Look! He's waking up!" Hermione yelled as she began to smile at the boy. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. "Wh… where am I?" He inquired, still barely conscious. "My name is Hermione Granger, and you're at Hogwarts!" Hermione replied. "What is you're name?" Harry asked. "Uh…my name is… Edward Elric. But why am I covered in blood?" Edward inquired.

"Well, we found you covered in blood in the bushes, so we're not really sure why" Ron replied. "But when we found you, we took you here, to the hospital wing." Hermione said as Professor McGonagall entered the room once again. "Poppy, I have gone through all of our records, and I can conclude that this boy does not attend Hogwarts. There is not a single student with golden hair and eyes on the grounds, now or ever!" McGonagall said to Poppy, holding files in her hand. "Well then, who is he?" Poppy replied.

"His name is Edward Elric, Mrs. McGonagall" Ron said. "Well, nice to meet you, Edward" Mcgonagall said as she smiled at Edward. "Oh, well, um nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mcgagaball" Edward said as he smiled, still dazed. "Um…right then. Harry, Ronald, Hermione!" McGonagall yelled. "Perhaps Mr. Elric needs some rest, since he is still dazed; please return to your dormitories. You will be able to come see Edward in the morning. We will try our best to get to the bottom of this!" McGonagall continued as she smiled. "Yes, ma'am" the students replied. "We'll come see you in the morning, Edward!" Hermione said as she waved goodbye.

Once in the hall, the students began to talk. "I don't like this" Harry said, breaking the silence. "How in the world could the boy from my vision be here? It seems a little suspicious, don't you think?" He continued. "Now, don't go suspecting him of anything yet, we need to figure out why you had a vision of him in the first place" Hermione said. "Maybe you're right, Hermione, but we'll have to keep an eye on him" Harry continued, looking back at the room.


	4. Distrust

~4~

Distrust

The next morning, the three went straight to the hospital wing to check on Edward. Once they arrived, they saw Edward, who was feeling much better. He was talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Ah, hello students!" Dumbledore chimed. "Hello, professor" Harry said as he smiled. "Due to the fact that Edward hasn't the slightest clue what to do next, we have decided to allow him to attend Hogwarts. He was sorted into the Gryffindor house by the sorting hat, though it took him serious thought of where to place Edward. I need you children to help Edward get acquainted with Hogwarts. Will you do that for me?" Dumbledore explained. "Um, sure, professor. "Hermione replied.

"Wonderful! Now please go on to class, you wouldn't want to be late!" Dumbledore smiled as the four walked out of the room.

The children knew that they would need to find out more about Edward, but they needed to be subtle about it. "Um, Edward, was it? Where are you from?" Hermione asked. Just as the three distrusted Edward, the feeling was mutual. Edward knew that it was best to keep most things hidden, but how? "Well, I'm from a small town on the countryside called Risembool. I lived there with my brother" Edward replied. "What about you're parents?" Harry asked. Silence began to fill the hall as Edward halted. "Well, not like it's any of you're business, but my father left when I was little, and my mother died soon after" Edward replied, clenching his fists, remembering his father. "Oh, well, I'm sorry about that" Harry replied, with a small feeling of guilt. "It's fine" Edward said as he continued to walk. "So, what do they teach at this school?" Edward asked. "Well, they mostly teach magic at this school, Edward." Ron replied. "Magic, huh. Very funny! I won't be tricked so easily!" Edward retorted. "We're not lying to you! They really _do_ teach magic here! We're on out way to potions class as we speak!" Hermione said.

"_What the hell is going on around here? I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what!" _ Edward thought.


	5. The Three Signs

~5~

The Three Signs

As the four of them entered potions class, Severus Snape walked up to the four and began to glare at Edward. "Who is this, Potter? Snape asked with his usual grimace. Edward glared back. "His name is Edward Elric, professor" Harry said as he glared at Snape. "Well, I'll have you know that I won't be slowing down, Mr. Elric." Snape said as he continued to glare at Edward. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Edward arrogantly retorted. "Great, another arrogant punk that I have to deal with" Snape said. "Who are you calling a punk, you grease monkey?" Edward yelled. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Elric. Go sit down, or do you need a high-chair?" Snape retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FIT INTO A FIVE INCH CAUDRON, YOU ASS?" Edward yelled. "Detention, Mr. Elric" Snape said as everyone else in the room was surprised at Edward's courage to stand up to Snape. "Today class, we will be making an invisibility potion, the ingredients are on the board. You may begin." Snape said as he pointed to the chalkboard. Snape walked towards Edward's desk to scoff at his failure. He looked in amazement as he noticed that his potion didn't have a single flaw. Hermione, who for the first time in the history of forever, was failing her own potion, looked at Edward, glaring daggers at him. She realized that she had a new rival.

"Tell me, Mr. Elric, how in hell are you able to make such a complex potion on you're first try, when Granger cannot?" Snape said as he looked _down_ at Edward. "Well, _Professor_, this sort of thing comes naturally to me, I guess" Edward retorted. Meanwhile, Neville's caudron began to bubble over, and soon shot to the roof of the classroom. The solution began to eat away at the stone, until it finally began to fall. Edward, thinking quickly, ran to the scene and clapped his hands against the ground, sending a reation to the falling pillar. There was a massive cloud of dust and a flash of blue light. Once the dust cleared, everyone stood agape (except for Neville, who was sitting) at what Edward had done. Without the use of magic, Edward had transmuted the pillar of stone into talcum powder, which now surrounded the area.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Snape angrily asked. "Because it isn't magic! Edward said, brushing the powder off of his form. "Well, than, what is it, Mr. Elric?" Snape said, noticing Edward hesitation to reveal what he did. "You'll have to guess, _professor_" Edward said as he walked out of the room. "Class dismissed" Snape said as he went back at his desk.

"Edward! How did you do that?" Hermione asked as the four left the classroom. "Sorry, can't tell" Edward said as he walked ahead. "What is it that he's hiding?" Harry inquired. "Well, we'll find out soon enough" Ron whispered as the four entered Divination class.

As the four students filed into Divination class, the instructor, Professor Trelawney was rambling on about one thing or another. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." She said as her many students were curious about what they had gotten themselves into for signing up for that class.

"I'd like to penetrate the veil that reveals why we're here!" Hermione whispered. "I know, right?" Ron screeched. "Now, students, please pick up the cup that is opposite you and read your partner's future! You can achieve this goal if you believe!" Trelawney continued.

Hermione and Edward were opposite each other, while Harry and Ron were as well. Hermione picked up Edward's cup and her eyes widened. Unlike the others, she had done her reading and knew what it meant. It was a strange symbol; one that she thought was familiar. It was a cross, with a line, which looked like a snake wrapped around it. Before anyone else realized it, Edward remembered what it was. It was the symbol of his teacher! Before Hermione could show Trelawney the cup, Edward 'accidentally' knocked it out of her hands. In spite of her efforts, Hermione could not draw the professor's attention, Harry's cup had another symbol in it, that drew even more attention. "Harry's got the grim, Professor!" Ron gasped. "The grim! That is one of the darkest omens in our world! It is the mark of death! I feel very concerned for you, Harry!" Trelawney bellowed as she walked away from Edward. "Whoops" Edward said, only to be met with Hermione's narrow gaze, since, after all, Hermione was just as suspicious as her friends.

Edward was glad that everyone forgot about him; he knew that he couldn't reveal his secret just yet. He had to earn his friends trust before unveiling the fact that he was an alchemist. He wasn't sure whether or not alchemy even existed in this world. Edward was rather surprised that no one had figured it out. That stunt that he pulled in Snape's class sure wasn't helping; that, not to mention how he got the alchemist's mark, he was sure that they would come to the correct conclusion. He would just have to wait and see. "Class dismissed!" Trelawney said, pulling Edward out of his thoughts.

The walk down the hall was rather silent. The trio knew that Edward was hiding something, but they were not totally sure what it was. It would take more interrogating to be sure of their suspicions. In the Grand Hall, the four were eating lunch when Snape entered the hall. "Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Please come to my office, now!" Snape yelled across the room. The three walked out of the hall and into Snape's office. In the office were Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Harry" Dumbledore began. "Have you noticed anything strange about Mr. Elric?" Dumbledore inquired. "We have been informed by Professor Snape of Edward's peculiar actions during his class. Is that correct?" McGonagall said. "Yes, professor, that's what happened." Hermione said

"We aren't sure of it, but we have three signs that state that Edward is surely hiding something, however farfetched that may sound" Hermione Began. "First, he was oddly skilled at potions making, even more than me. He made an invisibility potion without any practice, and it was his first try!" Hermione continued. "Second, he used some kind of power that we had never seen before, and made stone into powder." Harry added. "Not to mention, he had the Flamel's Cross in his teacup, which proves our suspicions, professor" Hermione concluded.

"Children, speak of this to no one. We might just be over reacting. Perhaps you could get Mr. Elric to perform this talent again?" Dumbledore asked, as he smirked at the trio. "Sure professor, we can probably do that!" Ron excitedly yelled. "Now, off with you!" McGonagall said as she smiled. Once the three students arrived at Hagrid's class as they saw Edward reading a peculiar book.

"Hello, Edward! What are ya reading?" Ron asked. "Oh, um…nothing" Edward quietly said as he put it away, fearing that they would discover what it was. "That's an odd book, isn't it?" Harry said, looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow. _Damn! What the hell do I say next?_ Edward thought. "Is that an alchemy book, Edward?" Hermione asked, after getting a glimpse of the title, _Theory of Alchemy_. "Well, the subject had always seemed interesting to me. It can do things that magic could never do, and is even more difficult to master." Edward said. As clever as he was, he couldn't hide it all.

"Can I have a look?" Hermione said with a wicked smile. "Uh, sure" Edward said, worried that they would find out. "Wait, it says here that alchemists use these strange circles, but some can just clap their hands. Now, if I remember correctly, when you chamged the rock during Snape's class, you clapped your hands. So, does that mean that it was alchemy that you were using, hmm? Care to explain, alchemist?" Hermione said, glaring at Edward. "Well, you're too clever, but I did hope that you would notice sooner" Edward replied, smirking at Hermione.


	6. Automail Really Sucks

Hello! Sorry for it being so late, but we got Netflix, and then I went to camp, so I've been pretty busy. But now I'm back and ready to write, so here it is! Oh, and sorry if Hagrid is a bit out of character!

~OhHolyCow!

~6~

Automail Sucks

The conversation between the four was soon interrupted by the half-giant, Hagrid. "What the hell?" Edward whispered to Harry. "Why is he so tall? This isn't fair!" Edward continued. "Well, Hagrid is a half-giant, after all." Harry retorted, knowing how much Edward was bothered by this. "Hello, children!" Hagrid yelled in his kind, yet gruff tone. "Welcome to class! Today, we're gonna look at my Hippogriff, Buckbeak! Go ahead and open yer textbooks to page 12!" Hagrid said as the students began to struggle with their textbooks. "Ahh!" Neville screamed as his textbook continued to attack him.

Once the students got further into the forest, they spotted a beautiful creature, which was a hippogriff. Edward was amazed at the beauty of the creatures of this world. "Wow!" Edward yelled. As class progressed, clouds began to gather, and Edward knew what that meant. "Oh sh**! It's going to rain!" Edward whispered. Edward began to hold his stump as it began to ache. "Ed? What's wrong with your arm? Hermione inquired.

_Crap! I'm fine with them finding about my alchemy, but my automail is out of the question! My stumps are aching, and I won't be able to hide that from everyone else. I've got it! I'll make a diversion! _Edward thought. Thinking quickly, he got an idea together. "Uh, um… Ahh! Bees! Get off of me you stupid bees! Ahh! Bees!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs as he started dancing like a lunatic. "Ed? What is is?" Harry asked. "Bees! Ahh! Get off me!" Edward screamed, running away before anyone else could notice that there weren't any bees. "Ed! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled. "Bees! I hate bees! I'm going too!" Ron yelled, running in the same direction. "Wait!" Harry yelled as the remaining two ran. "Edward, stop!" Harry yelled. "Bees!" Edward replied. "Wait, what?" Hagrid said, puzzled as the students ran into the forest. "Could someone explain what just happened?" Hagrid asked. "Not a clue" The other students said, also puzzled.

By that time, it had started to rain, hard. Edward's stumps were aching even worse now, and he knew that he'd collapse soon. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" He thought to himself as the others caught up to him. "Ed! What's wrong with your arm? Did you get stung?" Hermione yelled at Ed. "There, uh, I didn't get stung! No need to look at my arm, yup!" Edward said as he began to vomit. "Ed! Are you okay? Here, let me see. I know you're hiding something!" Hermione said, reaching out to grip his arm. "Wait!, um, Ahh! Bees!" Ed said as he started to run again. "Come back!" Harry yelled, running after him. "Wait, so there weren't any bees then?" Ron said with a clueless expression on his face. Hermione then smacked his on the back of the head. "Ouch!" He yelped.

As Harry and Ed ran halfway around the campus, with Edward still yelling 'bees' to keep the act going (since Hermione didn't buy it). "Ed, you idiot! There aren't any bees! So just tell me why you're running, and what you're hiding!" Harry yelled, still running. "Bees!" Ed continued to yell, as pointless as it was. After running around for almost thirty minutes, Edward finally collapsed. "Ed!" Harry yelled, running even faster to aid his fallen friend. Once Hermione and Ron finally caught up, they began to panic as well. "We need to get him inside!" Hermione yelled.

"What's with him and passing out?" Ron asked, beginning to lift him. After carrying him about six feet, Ron collapsed under Ed's weight. "Ouch! Why is he so heavy?" Ron screeched, still under Ed, who was still unconscious. "Here, let us help, Ron" Harry said, grabbing Ed's right arm. "Huh? What's with his arm?" Harry asked his friends. "What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's just that his arm feels weird, let me take a look" Harry said as he pulled up Edward's sleeve. The three friends looked both panicked and confused at the sight of his steel arm. "Bloody hell! His arm is metal!" Ron yelled. "Well no wonder he's so heavy!" Hermione realized.

The three friends resumed to lift him, faces turning a painful shade of blue. "Ed's got plenty of explaining to do when he wakes up!" Harry yelled. "How is it that he has a metal arm? Prosthetics aren't this advanced!" Hermione said, agreeing with Harry. "Is this what he was trying to hide?" Ron asked. "Maybe, but we can't be sure unless we ask him later. But this makes me wonder, where _is _he from?" Harry concluded. "One thing's for sure, he's certainly not from England!" Hermione agreed.


	7. A Dream, a Memory, and the Most Awkward

~7~

A Dream, a Memory, and the Most Awkward Class in History

_Ed! Ed! Where are you, Ed?_ Alphonse yelled. _Al! I'm here, Al! _Edward replied , running towards his brother, trying to get closer, but failing miserably. Everyone around Alphonse, including a certain Col. Mustang, became grief-stricken from the absence of the alchemist that had inspired them all. All of them had seen Edward go into the Gate after his brother, in hopes of bringing him home. Alphonse had returned from the Gate twenty minutes ago, but there was still no sign of Edward anywhere. _Al! Sensei! Ling! _Edward was trying desperately to get the attention of his friends, but to no avail. Everything soon began fading to black, bringing tears to Edward's eyes. _Al!_

Meanwhile, in reality, Harry and his friends had succeeded in bringing Ed back to Madam Pomfry's Hospital Wing. Once Edward was placed on the bed, the three once again began to explain what happened. "Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked, worried about her new-found friend. "Well, let's have a look!" Poppy said as the four went to the alchemist's bedside. "Alphonse, wait, don't go!" Edward mumbled to himself, still unconscious. Edward began to scream out his brother's name and violently thrash about as the result of his nightmare.

"Edward! Is he alright?" Ron asked, also concerned.

"Edward! Wake up!" Hermione yelled as the boy continued to thrash about.

"Al!" he screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.

"Edward! Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" he replied, still panting from his melancholy dream.

"You were having a nightmare, Ed" Harry commented.

"Tell us, who is Alphonse, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were yelling his name when you were unconscious" Ron replied.

"Well, if you must know, he's my brother" Ed retorted.

"Alright Edward, let's just get to the point. We need to know what it is that you're hiding, so that we can trust you" Harry said with a serious gaze.

"Pfft! As if you have the right to know! I just met you guys like a week ago!" Edward yelled, taken aback by their request.

"Ugh! Fine, can you at least tell us why your arm is made of metal?" Harry asked, his irritation increasing.

"You saw that! What the hell?" Edward continued to yell.

"So, is that why you ran, because you didn't want us to notice?" Ron asked.

"But why then? Was it because of the rain?" Hermione asked, noticing when Edward winced at the mention of rain.

"Yes! Freaking yes! Is this an interrogation or something?" Edward screeched, flailing around his bed.

"Well, actually…" Ron began, before Hermione slapped him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron cried.

At that, Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

"Professor!" Harry cried.

"Ah! Hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Edward! I heard from Minerva that Edward had an incident concerning bees?"

"Were still not quite sure what happened professor, but it's something along those lines…" Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh, recalling Edward running around like a moron.

"Well, I do hope that you are feeling better, Mr. Elric!" the professor said.

"Yeah, I feel better, thanks" Edward said, trying his best to smile for the old headmaster.

"If that is the case, than perhaps you can make it in time to attend Mr. Lupin class, hmm?"

"Sure professor!" Hermione yelled, pulling Edward out of the room, followed by Harry and Ron.

As the four entered Lupin's class, a demonstration with a boggart had already begun.

"Now class, in order to disarm a boggart, you must yell the following incantation, 'Ridikulus!'" as Remus said that, the bogart changed from a full moon to a ballerina.

"Now, who's next?" and with that, all of the students formed a line, with the golden quartet near the front. Neville Longbottom went first. His bogart changed into his grandmother. After he weakly yelled the incantation, it changed into a neat little clown.

Hermione was next; the boggart changed into a paper with a big, fat 'F' on it, she swiftly yelled 'Ridikulus!', and it changed into an orange balloon.

Edward, still confused as to what was going on, was now at the front of the line. Suddenly, the bogart changed into a shapely woman, probably in her twenties. She had beautiful chestmut hair, and word a friendly visage. That was his mother.

"Edward" it muttered softly. "Why didn't you save me, Edward?" it said as its appearance became a deformed and grotesque figure. Its organs were inside out, blood was spilling everywhere, and it continued to cry out.

"Why didn't you save mommy?"

Edward was stunned, his golden eyes were fixed on the creature, bringing back macabre memories that he never wanted to repeat. He was trembling, as try as he might, he could not mutter the spell. All of the other students were scared as well, not having a clue to what the monster was.

"R…r…" Edward said before passing out yet again.

P.S. There is a reason why Edward passes out so much, which will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I have gone back and revised previous chapters, and tweaked the plot just a smidge.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! My stupid tubit laptop crashed, and took like forever to start working again! I'm going to try my best to do one a week, but am making no promises, since Biology is a NIGHTMARE!


End file.
